


Sometimes things dont go as planned

by Giotto_Ren, iloveicecream



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deadpool being Deadpool, Depression, Hurt, Knotting, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, My First Fanfic, Omega Peter, POV First Person, Peter is 17, Porn With Plot, Self-Fisting, Stalking, Young Peter, boom - Freeform, first spying mision, masterbetion, wounded peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giotto_Ren/pseuds/Giotto_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveicecream/pseuds/iloveicecream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury gives Spider-man a mission.<br/>He has to spy a doctor who works with Hydra, steal a disc from him and arrest him. The thing is that Spider-man wasnt supposed to get that mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sometimes thing dont go as planned

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first fan fiction thats the first thing that i am ever writting actually and this story hasnt really a main plot because i have many ideas and i dont know how to connect them so if u have any suggestion please write them down in the comments

Fury called me to his office this morning he sounded serious, maybe a little panicked, but this is Fury we are talking about. Now that I think about it though, the things that get him panicked maybe be nothing, I mean he is like a rock. I entered his office and oooo it smells bad, he smelled angry, frustrated and definitely sweaty.

He is talking to someone and I think a man by the voice of it. They are yelling at each other ha... that's weird Fury never yelled, the funny thing here is that I can see the smoke coming out of his ears and nose, you know like the cartoon caracters do.

I sat down and he gave me a glance that can cause to anyone nightmares, did I do something bad to be getting that look or....?

"IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WILL HAVE EVERY AGENT COME AFTER YOU, DECAPITATE YOU AND LAUNCH YOU TO SPACE SO YOU BETTER FUCKING STOP."

Ok I don't remember doing something that bad that will make Fury swear. "Geez" Isaid before I even thought about saying it. Fury hung up, damn whoever made him angry won't have a good ending and I am not saying that because of his tone, I am saying that because I can smell the death coming from him. Why am I the only one that catches him in that mood..? Now I have to work with a bomb.

"I am sorry for that Spider-Man, for this behavor of mine. So I called you here because I have a mission for you."

"Oh ok..."

Then he sat with me and I can see that he is relaxing. THANK GOD HE'S NOT ANGRY ANYMORE. 

" Here is the file, it has all the information you need also start this job tommorow. You think you can handle it? "

I peaked into the file it said something about Hydra and spying. Why would he ask me if I can handle it? Iam the best at sneaking. At least I think so.....

"Pftttt of course. Have I ever let you down?" Ok forget the last part. 

" Just go, we both know the answer to the last one." ... Yeah. 

Before I left I got a little curious about who he was yelling at, I mean who can make Fury that angry? 

"Spider-Man everything ok?" Shit he must have smelled me. "Ummm" FUCK IT. 

"Sir, ummm who were you yelling at?"

"Best if you don't know." 

I left and started going back home because when Fury called I was in the middle of making an Alpha scent because I can't go around walking as an Omega. People will come at me wanting to fuck me or sniffing me and it's annoying. While I was walking towards aunt May's I fell into someone. AHHH it was an Alpha. Great. 

"Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." 

The person was a big, tall, muscular man who was reaking of blood. The man growled at me and shoved me towards a wall. I fell down and he kept walking. Ahhh RUDE. 

I got home, May wasn't there, she was staying at a friend's house whose house belongs to a man named Mike and yeah I knew there was a thing between them but honestly I am happy for her. She is moving on and she is happy about it. I went to my room and I spent couple of hours making the scent and when I was done I heard the door opening, I guess aunt May is back.

"Peter I am back and I brought food. Come down and eat with me." FOOD! 

I stormed to the kichen ready to eat. I haven't had a food since this morning and now it was evening. 

"I see someone is hungry. Didn't you eat anything while I was gone?" She chuckled. 

"Ah no, I was to busy making the scent that I forgot about." 

"Ah what am I gonna do with you? You need to eat Peter. You need the energy since you are studying so much." 

"I know aunt May. Thanks for taking care of me." 

Aunt May is right, I need the energy since I am Spider-Man and all but she doesn't know that. I don't want her to put her in danger, lately though I have seen her around my room and they were some close calls of her finding out. After we ate, we both went to bed.

 

Then next day I woke up because of my alarm clock, god it was loud. I turned it off, started to get dressed and started planning my mission. This mission that Fury gave me was hard since I haven't really ever spied on a Hydra member before. I have spied before but it was easier then because I had to spy on a kid that might have had powers and if those kids had them then I would recruit them. There wasn't any danger there but this one I had to steal stuff and bring the Hydra doctor. The more I looked at the mission the more I regretted taking it.  
After a while of thinking and nail eating I made a plan which was to make a scent so they won't smell me, go through the vent, steal the disc while the doc is not in his office, web doc, call Fury and hope that I don't get caught because there's no plan b.  
I put my spider suit and started going there. When I arrived I saw that it was an old buildng that looked like a hospital, it gave you the feeling that it was haunted. On second thought I can always tell Fury that I can't take this mission. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Damn it my luck, now I have to go and see where the scream came from. So I entered the build crawilng up the wall so no one can spot me, unless there is a ghost here, ahhh please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP PLEASE HAVE MERCY! AHHHHHHHH!" 

Ok now spider sense was tiggling so I called Fury because since the file had the label 'Sneak and Capture', I am guessing that something's not right. After a few beeps he answered 

"Hallo Spider-Man what your status?"Fury said. 

"Ammm sir I think somehing went wrong in this place because I can hear screaming and the more I get into the site the more blood I see. Something's not right. What do you want me to do sir?"

"What site? The mission I gave you was to go to a park and follow a young boy so you could see if he is a possible recruite."

Wait what?  
"Sir the file you gave said to spy a Hydra doctor, steal a disk and capture him, I didn't get any mission for a recruite."

I could hear Fury's anger damn it now I am gonna have to listen to it.

"Fuck I gave you the wrong file, you said that you heard screaming and you saw blood well get out of there and wait for Natasha--"

"AHHHHH PLEASE STOP PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" I heard someone screaming. 

"Sir I can't do that there are people that need my help. I am gonna try and help them."

"Spider-Man, no this is dangerous and you don't know what's in th--"

"Yeah sir sorry bye." 

I hang up and started following the screams because now my spider sense was going of the chart. The more closer I got, the more dead bodies I saw. When I reached the source of all the screaming I saw a man in a suit similar to mine. He was going to stab the guy so I webbed and pulled the knife out of his hand.

"Hey, this was expensive and it's mine, nobody touches my weap-- WAIT, you are Spider-man. Oh man big fan, I love how you are helping people, but ummm... Why are you here?"said the man. 

"Umm... Why are you here and what's your name? " 

"Really that's how we gonna go? You first ask the name then you buy me a drink and THEN you start asking questions."

OK this guy is crazy, he tried to shoot me but my spider sense warned me then I webbed his gun away.

" BOBBB!!!! Hey that ain't nice baby boy you just hurted Bob."

"Well it isn't nice either to kill people! And don't call me baby boy."

"I will call you baby boy because you are A BOY and yes ladies and gentelmen, it's A BOY HAHAHA."

When he started laughing I kicked him and webbed him down to the floor. How can he laugh with all the death he had caused?

"Ok fun's over, who are you?"

"Uhh fine I am Deadpool, but don't get greedy just because you webbed me down baby... Boy."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. Why are you here?"

"That's none of your bussiness baby boy."

AHH the nickname is sooo annoying and after that I 'accidentally' hit him.

"Ouch oh no one hits Deadpool while being webbed unless that's one of your kinks which then I am totally fine because MAN WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT BUTT."

I hit him again 

"Why don't you take anything seriously, do you even know how many you just killed? Those people could have families."

"So what? Those people conducted experiments on other people. They were torturing them. They had it coming nanana, they had it coming nanana, they had it-- had it-- had it-- had it coming nana."

"... See that wasn't so hard to tell me why you were here, now will you tell me who hired you?"

I think I shutted him up, he didn't speak for 15 whole seconds and I could see the wide eyes he made behind his mask while he was moving his head in a weird way. I think he is confused...?

"Ok that was like wow. I didn't know you had it in you. Hey what are you? I have been sniffing the air for some time now and I can't smell any scent of an alpha ,beta or omega. Wait... O-M-G. You are not one, how the fuck is that possible?"

"I have one and it's none of your bussines."

I webbed Deadpool a little more and started walking outside while calling Fury. He answered and I told him everything that had just happened. Then my spider sense went crazy and then stopped. I started running immediatly towards where Deadpool was and I saw that he was'nt there. HOW THE FUCK DID HE GOT AWAY? It's impossible to cut through my webs!

"UMM sir he got away."

"What? Ahh come back at the base. Also, Natasha is on her way there so don't worry about it."

"Yes sir."


	2. Paranoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something that I forgot to say last time is that i am not native to this languange  
> so there will be some misspellings. 
> 
> Again if you have any suggestions tell me

I arrived at Fury's office, I could smell his anger and to be honest I don't know why he would be angry at me. He gave me the wrong file. Fury was talking AGAIN to someone. (I am getting a bit of deja vu.) 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DISC ISN'T THERE? AHH I SWEAR I WILL DECAPITATE HIM."

Oh that explains who he was talking to earlier, but what was wrong with that guy? I mean seriously how could he do such a thing and laugh about it? I hate him Plus, HOW DID HE CUT THROUGH THE WEB?! My webs can't be cut with just a knife or a sword. I made extra sure of that and believe me, you don't want to know how.

"Spider-Man, sorry for that. I assume you have a lot of questions and I will answer them don't worry. But first, Deadpool told you why he was there?" 

We both sat down and Fury was looking at his phone. I am guessing this was a really important mission. I wonder what the disc had that made it so important but I would guess that it had data that belongs to Shield, otherwise why make a fuss? Shield never liked it when they stole stuff from them or hacked them, I remember one time Tony tried to do it, and it was almost successful but when Shield found out they took his suit.

"Kinda. He was hired to kill the Hydra agents because they were torturing and experimenting on people. He didn't say who hired him though."

"I see. Thank you for the update. First of all, the man you met is Deadpool. As you already know, he is a mercenary and lately he has been around too much, killing our agents. If you ever see him or talk to him again contact me immediately. You can go home now."

"Yes sir."

I started going home after that, it was a long day and I couldn't wait to get there so I can eat ice cream and finish my homework... Sometimes I forget them with all the things that happens with Shield and lately Shield has been giving me a lot of missions. It's not that I don't like it but it gets tiring after a while and like that it's even harder for me to balance my double life. One time aunt May almost found out, she had tried to come into my room and I had forgotten to lock the door and she could have seen the webs that were everywhere. Sometimes I think she saw them but I can't be really sure.

When I got home I saw aunt May well dressed. She never dresses that good unless she has a date and it's mayybeee with that guy named Mike maybe.... I WILL MAKE HER TELL ME... Maybe.

"Oh Peter hi, I am sorry but I have made plans for this week and I am not going to be around. I have left you money in the kitchen, call me if something happens. Okay?"

Aunt May started leaving as fast as she could. She knows that I know she will be with Mike. She doesn't really tell me about him because she thinks I will get hurt, but no. I am happy for her.

"Hold on Miss. Where do you think you are going without telling me?"

"...Really Peter?" She laughed. "I am going to a ski resort with some friends, and now if you will excuse me. I am late."

"Are those friends called Mike?"

"Maybe but not all of them as far as I can remember."

"Look aunt May, I know you are seeing Mike. When you are around him I can see that you are flirting with him. I know there is a thing between you two." I have the feeling she is blushing I can't really tell because her hand is in the way. But I can see some red.

"Peter look, I know you are trying to be over-protective, which is weird... And fine, maybe I like Mike, but I don't feel ready for a relationship yet. BUT, if I was, would it be okay with you? IF."

Oh she is so ready for a relationship, I can smell it from her. I bet she is gonna ask him out at the lounge there. I am so happy for her and why wouldn't I be ok with Mike? He is the one that brings the all ice-cream.

"Of course I would be ok. Mike brings ice-cream."

"Thanks Peter..." She laughed.

We hugged and she left. I might have made her late though, damn it. I took a shower after that so I could get all the fake scents off me. It was getting annoying after a while, when I finished I put some clothes on and went to the kitchen and WOW May had left me 70 dollars. Then I took the ice cream and went to my room to study Chemistry. I always loved it but now I hate it because tomorrow we are having a test and I haven't studied at all. I really want to sleep... 

I must have been studying for hours because I am starting to get paranoid. I swear I felt someone watching me. I could feel their eyes on me but if I was being watched then my spidey sense would be tingling. I sat up to pulled the curtains and there was something like a flashlight but it was like a second. Is someone watching...? I closed the window and went downstairs to lock the rest of the house. Then I went to bed to sleep. I am not studying anymore.

The next thing I know is that my spider sense is ringing so much that it gave me a headache. (Great, what know?) I looked at the clock it was four and something a.m. I looked around but nothing was there. Why was it tingling...? Maybe I was right before and someone is watching. I walked towards the window and looked out but no one was there.

Suddenly I heard a bang downstairs I run towards the noise, it came from the kitchen and the door was open. Shit, I must have forgotten to lock the kitchen door but no. I remember I locked it. I looked over the table the money was still there so that’s not a burglar case. Then I ducked as my spider sense warned me. I run up stairs to my room and locked the door behind me. I started searching for my webs and I couldn’t find them! Why is it that whenever something bad is about to happen especially in horror movies you can't find what you want?! Fine the old way I am going with fist. Then someone was knocking my door.

‘’Umm, nobody is home. You can leave a message if you like.‘’ I said and started searching for my webs again.

‘’Oh I would love thatactually. I am searching for my baby boy, we had a small fight and he hit me so I wanted to remind him THAT NOBODY HITS ME OR INTERRUPTS MY WORK.’’

Wait, Deadpool...? How did he find me without Shield noticing?

“Mr. Spider-Man is not here at the moment. Please leave.’’ With that he knocked down my door. Great, where do I find money for a new one now? Deadpool started shooting me. I avoided all the bullets except one that grazed my arm. When he run out of bullets I found my web shooters. Really? Now?! I punched him in the face, he tried to grab another gun but I webbed his arms and torso to the floor.

"That ain't fair spidey, you have webs!‘’

“Yeah and you have guns that ruined my wall. Plus you broke down my door. What do I say to my family?’’ He kicked my knees with his foot. Why didn’t I webbed those?! GOD I AM STUPID FOR A GUY THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE SMART.

Deadpool cut the webs with his swords. His swords had something on them. I bet that’s how he got away last time. He kicked me again and put the sword next to my head and through the floor. I do not want it in my head.

‘’Listen baby boy you might be strong and spidey but because you got some fancy moves it doesn’t mean that you know how to fight. Do you even know how much money you just costed me? That money was going to go for guns and tacos. You should be ashamed of yourself. Plus do you know how hard it is to find that muc-- WAIT YOU ARE AN OMEGA?! Damn it, and I wanted to give you a lesso.n’’

OH NO HE DIDN’T. 

‘’Oh so what now? You think little of me because I am an Omega AND who are you to give me a lesson? You are the one who needs it, you are insane and you killed those people. AND I KNOW HOW TO FIGHT.’’

“I killed those people because they were bad.‘’

‘’Oh and you think that makes it better? Yeah they were bad but what if they had families, what are they going to tell to their children . Plus I was there to arrest them until you killed them!’’ 

I know how it is for a child to lose their parents, waiting everyday for them and then letting reality hit you. That they never are coming back and you will never seen them again. I slapped Deapool and got up running towards my office to grab my watch so I could call Fury but Deadpool grabbed my leg and I fell down.

‘’Oh no you are not calling the party poopers.’’

"Let go of me!’’

‘’No! I am never letting go Jack!’’

He pulled me closer to him and grabbed my hands and we were staring at each other's faces. We were so close and his scent was everywhere. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave comments


	3. Title what's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like i said before this is my first fan fic sooooo i dont know if the smut scene is ok if you dodnt like it please tell me so i can try to improve it in up coming scenes
> 
> ALSO leave s u g g e s t i o n s i need them please

Wade’s POV  
{yellow}  
[white]  
:P

I got a job this morning saying that I had to destroy a Hydra base and steal a disk. They said that they didn’t know where the base was but they knew a doctor that worked there, so in order to find out where the base was, I stole from Shield some file and now I had to listen to this.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WILL HAVE EVERY AGENT COME AFTER YOU, DECAPITATE YOU AND LAUNCH YOU TO SPACE SO YOU BETTER FUCKING STOP." 

‘’YEAH, YEAH. Whatever, talk to my dick.’’ So I hung up.

[ I see that someone was bored to write and copy paste some lines, eh?]

{Are you going to copy paste the whole thing lady?}

‘’AHHH, will you let me concentrate?! I am trying to break into someone’s house if you don't mind.’’

[Ah yeah, your house because you forgot the keys AND the files.]

{Hmmm. And we can't break down the door because the landlady will kick us out.}

‘’Fuck you.’’

{[You are welcome.]} I groaned.

‘’Why does it take so long to pick this lock? It’s an old and shitty building.’’

{Hey you will hurt the building’s feelings.}

[Buildings don’t have feelings you idiot.]

{I can dream Harold.}

[No, neither dream.]

{Why are you so mean to me?}

[That’s my job.]

‘’SHUT UP!’’

The door behind me opened and great. Second wave is coming. The landlady picked me by the ear and drag me out.

‘’Ouch! You know I have sensitive ears--OUCH-OUCH-OUCH--’’

‘’I warned you once, I warned you twice and I told you the rules. No breaking the door down nor picking it! You will mess the lock and I will have to call someone to repair it and there is no money!’’

‘’Mrs. Al, I will repair my lock, I promise. I just need to get inside my house to grab something and I will go.’’

‘’No, you are not coming here again till you behave. END OF STORY.’’

{Roll credits.}

[*sighs*]

{I thought we couldn’t do the *sigh*.}

[You can't. I can.]

‘’Fine, how long is it till I can come--’’ She shut the door right to my face.

{[Bravo.]}

‘’Shut up, you have a better idea?’’

{[AH YEAH.]}

‘’It was a rhetorical question.’’

[Ok.]

{Then you don’t need our help, ok.}

‘’FINE! What is it?’’

{[TACOS.]}

I sigh, this is gonna take a while. TWO HOURS LATER. After I found a way to shut up the boxies I climb from the fire escape and break into the house. I picked the files and keys and went for Samantha’s tacos. Men, nothing beats those tacos, I bet they could take over the world if they wanted to. Back to the story, I started searching for a bar that had a bull on it. 

{Yiha!} 

When my eye caught it I went in and I looked around to see if the doc had arrived yet.

{Oh, Spoiler alert!}

[He didn’t.]

I was wearing my civilian clothes with a hood on and a hat over my face because who would want to see this ugly face? Damn I miss my mask, the leather and all, but if I was wearing my uniform, the mission would have been blown. I would have been found out.

'DING'

The doc came in and ordered a beer. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt.

{What did you except to wear you pervert? A maid uniform ?}

No… I was expecting him to wear a lab coat.

[Well he has the glasses.]

Not enough.

The doc was looking at his suitcase. I guess the disc was there but how do we get it. After a while the doc stood up, collected his stuff and left. I followed him from right behind. He was in a hurry, he was walking fast and looking around him if someone was following him.

[Like us.]

{He won't see us. We are the best at this.}

[Plus, there are million people around us.]

{Ok not million.}

[Shut up.]

Suddenly he was going faster. I tried to speed up but something hit me. I looked down, it was an omega.

{[THE DUDE IS RUNNING.]}

I growl and shove the omega to the wall and started looking around then I saw him and continued my mission.

{Ahhh the omega smelled nice. Why did you shove him?! We could have taken him home and fuck him.}

[We have a mission you IDIOT.]

{WELL EXCUSE ME for trying to get him laid.}

[We can do that later.]

{No did you saw his ass?}

[No because I HAVE NO EYES and neither do you.]

SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU. WE CAN TALK LATER ABOUT HIS BUTT.

A while later me and doc arrived at the base so I went home to change and bring my guns. When I arrived I looked around to see if Al was there but she wasn’t, so I got in, changed and took all my guns and knifes.

{OHH pointy.}

[We gonna have fun.]

‘’Yep.’’

I went back at the Hydra’s base. I entered the building, no one was there. I guess they left for the night. I looked around to see if the doc hid the disc here and I was right. It was at his office. I decided to wait till morning in the doc's closet because I can't kill the thin air.

When morning came I saw the doc entering his office and he was searching for the disk. He started panicking.

[Hey, kill him already.]

{Do it the cool way.}

I always do it the cool way. 

{[Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night.]}

‘’DIE MOTHERFUCKER.‘’ I said as I came out off the closet and I put a bullet through his head.

“HAHAHAH, SEE HOW HIS EYES EXPLODED?’’

{Do it again, do it again hahaha.}

I kept killing every person I saw at the building. This was so fun, hurting people that have hurted others. I pulled my knife out because I run out of bullets and stabbed a guy between his eyes, I saw his blood running down his face, this felt so good.

[Take out his lungs.]

{Rip him apart.}

I did both, suddenly I saw spidey. Hey, he stole my knife!

{[Fast forward!]}

I cut the webs, and run towards the back exist. I climbed the building to see spidey. Nobody steals my weapons, it's like they are stealing your babies.

[They don’t steal babies.]

Exactly soooo they shouldn’t steal my weapons.

{He didn’t steal them he throw them away.} 

Whose side are you on? 

{[Yours.]}

I started following spidey, he needed to be taught a lesson. I followed him around until he arrived at his home.

[Dude, what about the bro code?]

Fuck that now.

{Duuude, think this through.}

No, he had it coming. He shou--

{LOOK AT HIS FACE.}

[THANKS.]

{You are welcome.}

Damn how old is he? He must be 17 or something and he is so--

{[CUTE.]}

{ME LIKE THE BUTT.}

[He changing clothes. Look-look-look.]

{Hey Jr. is awake.}

[What?]

What?

{You have an erection you idiot.}

[Ha, you are learning.]

He played with his hair, damn. I took out my dick, which was hurting because it hit my pants. I started stroking myself thinking of him with his spider suit riding me and moaning on me like a whore. I moaned. 

{Look, he is wearing glasses.}

I started stroking myself faster thinking of him naked only with a lab coat and bent down to his knees asking me to fuck him while he had his butt exposed and leaking pre cum. He was asking me to fuck him and he put his butt on my dick thrusting in me begging me to move . I pushed my finger in him and he started trembling, then he started thrusting his hips in my finger and like that I came moaning.

[That was intense.]

{Yeah.}

[Hey he closed the curtains.]

Whatever, I pulled my dick back inside and decided to break into his house.

{Oh we are still doing it? Ok.}

I broke down the door and immediately hid. I saw him coming and I tried to punch him. He run upstairs, I followed him right behind.

{Knock.} And I knocked.

‘’Umm, nobody is home. You can leave a message if you would like.‘’ He said.

{[SKIP!]}

We were fighting and after a while I caught him, he fell down so I grabbed his hands.

{Hey, smell him.} I leaned in to smell him, he smelled like... Ice cream?

I caught the boy looking at me intensely.

[What are you waiting for?]

{KISS HIM.} And I kissed him 

{[NOT WITH YOUR MASK ON!]}

He smelled so good. I lifted my mask till my nose because the voices were yelling at me to do so and we kept kissing, I put my tongue in and he accepted it. Wow. I let go of his hands and grabbed his waist and he put his hands around my neck. We were kissing like this for hours.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE SUGGESTION i beg you


	4. Hormones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short story but i didnt had enough time to write more 
> 
> Also how does one get suggestion here I really need them, if i dont get any i might get stuck and not know what to write, sooo leave suggestions about the plot of the story

All I know is that on top of me was Deadpool, he was smelling so good and it made my senses go wild and he was kissing me with his mask on, which he realized later on and lifted it. It made the omega inside me purr and wanting more. He pushed his tongue in and I let him, in fact I kissed him back and it just felt so good and I kept wanting more.

Deadpool let go of my hands and instead he put his arms around my waist bringing our bodies even closer. I put my hands around his neck giving him the sign to keep going. I knew that Deapool was a bad person that he would do anything for money but right now, all I could think of was our kiss and my growing erection. I could feels his too and I wanted it inside me. At least my omega side, my other side was telling me to stop this and it was probably right. But truth be told, I wanted him to continue. Deadpool could feel my erection I was sure because I could feel him starting rubbing it against mine and that I moaned. I could feel the precum on the top of my dick. Shit I could even feel Deadpool’s at this point. He stopped kissing me and tagged my hips to thrust into him faster and so I did, we maintained a fast pace thrusting each other. I am sure I tried to tell Deapool to stop but all that came out of my mouth was a moan. Suddenly Deadpool’s smell got even stronger. For me his scent was like an aphrodisiac. It just made my senses and body go crazy so I just kept thrusting into Deadpool faster and harder and so did he. I came first and Deadpool kept trhusting in me for a little while longer and then he came too.

I was exhausted and l was laying on the floor like a lifeless body. Deadpool fell on me, he seemed exhausted as well. He hugged me tighter and kissed me.

‘’I should better go baby boy.‘’ Yeah he should.

‘’No.’’

‘’No? You sure...?‘’ Oh, no.

‘’Yes.’’ And just like that we both slept on the floor.

The next morning I woke up by the smell of tacos and I realized that I was in my bed. Last time I checked I can't crawl on my own while asleep on my bed. Did Deadpool carry me to my bed? I looked around and I saw tacos next to me, did he also brought me food? For a bad guy he was acting really nice to me and then I remember what had happened yesterday. Ohhh. OH…..OHHHH NONONO, WHY DIDN’T I STOP HIM? FURY WILL KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT, but he won't find out. The cameras in my house were not installed. 

I pulled a taco out and there was a note in it: Please forgive for murdering those guys, I know these tacos won't be enough for you to forgive me so I will buy you tacos every time I see you. P.S those are the best tacos that ever existed. Also, I have been trying to stop the unaliving with baby steps to really small baby steps, how about you help me?

It made me laugh, I will consider helping him. On the back of the card there was a location and his number saying to meet him there today, maybe I will go. I started eating the taco and HOLLY FUCK WAS HE RIGHT. This was the best taco that I ever had. After I finished the first one I started eating the second one when suddenly I had the growing desire to throw up. I ran to the bathroom and started puking. Did Deadpool poisoned my food? No, my spider sense would have warned me. Then why-- Oh.

Every omega in our world 3 days before their heat starts, has a little warning. In my case it's a fever. I know that I have a healing factor so I can't get sick but when my heat is coming it happens. It's just how it goes. I slept for couples of hours till my phone woke me up. It was ringing and I answered it. 

‘’Hello?’’

‘’Hi spidey, it's me Deadpool. Look, I really suck at apologizing, that's why I wrote it in a paper but look-- Ok this is harder than I thought. I am sorry, they didn’t deserve that. Just, can you please come? I have some tacos with me her--’’

What was Deadpool talking about? I looked at the time and saw that it was the time he said to meet him.

‘’Shoot, Look Deadpool. I am sorry I fell *cough* asleep and I * cough* *cough* didn’t notice the *cough cough* time *cough* and all I * cough cough cough *am *cough*--’’

‘’Shit spidey, you ok? You choking or something. You know what, I am coming by.’’

‘’No Deadpool, *cough* wait *cough--* ‘’

He hang up by the time I could finish my sentence. He is coming over. Great. Then I felt the waves of sleep so I let it happen. About a couple hours later I heard a tapping in my window and waking up I saw myself looking at me. No wait, that's not right. The uniform was different, it was Deadpool. I got up and opened the window for him. Everything in the room was spinning so I run to the bathroom and puked again. Deadpool followed and patted my back gently.

‘’It's ok, let it all out. What happened? When I left you were fine. Well you were more than fine in my point of view.’’

‘’You know how some omegas get a 3 day * cough* warning before their heat comes?’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Well my warning is a fever.’’

‘’Oh shit. Umm, where are your parents? You should call them so they can come check on you.‘’

‘’They are dead, I don’t think they are coming *cough* back for a while. My aunt that takes care of me is in the mountains *cough* She will be back in a week or so.’’ I said while I walked to my room and sat in my bed. Deadpool sat next to me.

‘’Umm ok. I can take care of you, there is no biggy. Just tell me where the medicine you need is and I will bring it to you.’’

‘’It's in the kitchen, bottom left drawer.‘’

‘’Ok, be right back.‘’

Why is he helping me so much? And why do I like it? I don’t want him to leave me, I don’t want him to abandon me. I want him close, really close and he hasn’t even told me his name. I started crying at this point, whenever I had a fever my hormones went crazy and I did stuff without wanting it. I could hear Deadpool coming up the stairs and then I saw him.

‘’What’s your name *cough*?’’

‘’It's Wade, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? You want me to leave or something because I won't be offended--’’

‘’No it's not that, it's *cough* hormones and stuff. Please don’t leave me, ok? My *cough* name is Peter.’’

‘’Ok Peter I won't leave you, here is your medicin. You have to take it every 8 hours ok? Sleep for now and I will wake you up when it's time for it ok?’’

‘’ Ok just don’t leave me. Please.’’

‘’I won't.‘’

With that I went to sleep while I watched Deadp-- No, Wade rubbing my back and shhhing me to sleep and I did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS


	5. Why am I laughing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt stop laughing i dont know why i was even laughing

Wade’s POV  
{Yellow}  
[White]

He was looking bad, he was pale and he kept coughing even while he was sleeping. I was in the kitchen filling a bucket with cold water, I grabbed the nearest towel I saw and poured it with the water. I went to his bedroom and put the towel on his forehead.

{I thought you were going to kill him. You were like 'OHHH HE GOT MY WEAPONS AND HIT ME, OHHH GOTTA TEACH HIM A LESSON.'}

[I think someone is getting a little soft.]

‘Shut up.’

{And why we should do that...?}

[Kill him, he will keep getting in our way if you let him live.]

‘He won't.’ 

{Oh, is someone starting to have feelings for the boy?}

[Don’t even try, you know how it's gonna end. He will leave you once he sees who we really are.]

{And he has already seen you killing those Hydra dudes and he kinda hates you for that.}

‘He asked me to stay.’

[Since when do we do favors? He will leave you.]

{I bet he wants you to leave even now.}

‘SHUT UP, I AM NOT LEAVING HIM WHILE HE IS SICK.’ 

I heard spidey coughing so I went back to the kitchen. I searched his drawers and fridge for food. He had nothing, how did he live like that?

{He was skinny.}

[And he didn’t weight much when we carried him to his bed.]

I went to his bedroom and borrowed a jacket from him.

[So now we are stealing clothes from him. Great.]

{Or he will take them and jack off with them, eh?}

‘No, I just need them so they won't see the mask.’

I had money with me so I just left the house and went to the nearest supermarket I could find and bought him some ingredients for soup and some food.

{And by food we mean tacos.}

[He will throw them up.]

‘More for me then.’

Peter’s POV 

I woke up and there was something like water in my forehead, my sweat? No, I don’t sweat that much. I touched my forehead and there was a towel on it. I pulled it off and looked around, I couldn’t see Wade nor smell him. I got up from the bed and looked around the house, I couldn’t see him anywhere. Where was he? He promised me he wouldn’t leave me, THAT BASTARD. He had one job! You know what? I am not even gonna help him with his baby steps. How could he leave me alone when I had a fever? If he wants to be better he should have helped me then.

I went to the bathroom because I was really sweaty and I needed a shower, I started undressing and waited for the water to get warm, when it did I jumped in and started cleaning myself.

Wade’s POV 

After a while of fighting with the employee of the supermarket, I got to Spidey’s home and put the bags with the ingredients on the kitchen table and started making the soup.

[Hey you doucebag.]

{Yes?}

[Not you, the other one!]

‘What?’

[Look at the time, in half an hour he needs to take the medicine.]

{He is right you know.}

[I always am.]

{ Heeeey. I know I am just stating facts.}

[Good.]

‘Tell me when it's time.’

{[Ok.]}

I took out my phone and looked up 'how to make a soup' because I just knew what we needed and I don’t know how to cook it.

{Yeah last time the kitchen went like boom.}

[Doesn’t that sound familiar?] 

{Yeah that might have happened to the writer lady that doesn’t know how to write… Wo ok, I am gonna shut it now.}

After a while of trying to find on the internet a recipe for a simple soup without all the other shit that were there, I learnt how to make the soup.

[Bravo, 10/10, first prize. You want cookie now?]

{Plus you haven’t made it yet.}

‘You just have to ruin the moment, don’t you?’

{[Yep.]}

[In two minutes.]

‘Ok.’

Peter’s POV

I got out of the shower, I must have been there for like half hour because usually I am done in 5’ but I think I slept in there. I put the towel around my waist and went to my bedroom I searched for some clean clothes but now that I think about it I don’t have clean clothes. I never wash them I am always too bored to wash them or too bored to put them in the laundry basket, so underwear it is. When I fetch my underwear I heard my door open, I tried to catch my towel but it fell. I turned around and saw Wade… What? 

‘’CLOSE THE DOOR!’’ He didn’t.

‘’Um…um geez, wow.’’ I grabbed my pillow and throw it at him.

‘’CLOSE THE DOOR.‘’

‘’I, ummm don’t want, ummm to.’’ I grabbed and put my underwear.

Seriously, this is happening, he just saw it. Great just great, did I mention that he got an erection? Wait... Is he wearing my jacket? And why does he look so hot in it or am is it just hot in here? 

Wade’s POV 

{JACKASS YOU ARE SCARING HIM, CLOSE THE FREAKING DOOR.}

[CLOSE THE DOOR.]

{But then again I mean LOOK AT HIM.}

[CLOSE THE DOOR.]

{LOOK AT HIM.}

I saw him blushing so much, he looked like a tomato,

{HAHAHA, TOMATO BOY.}

[You have an erection.]

‘What… well shit.’

{Just ask him to fuck him, he has one too.}

[He doesn’t know what is coming.]

{Do we?}

‘’I can help with that you know.’’

‘’Help with what? Ohhh-- Umm, no *cough* I am good.’’

“Ok, I will just leave the medicine here and go to your bathroom, now if you will excuse me.‘’

“The jacket.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’You are still wearing *cough* my jacket.’’

‘’ Oh right, I am leaving it here with the medicine.’’

‘’Ok...’’

{[NOOOOOOOOOO, STAY AND FUCK HIM.]}

Peter’s POV 

He left and I grabbed the jacket and wore it. I run to my bed and pulled my penis out and started stroking it, I could smell him in my jacket and it smelled so good and he didn’t leave me... I grabbed myself harder and kept stroking myself while sniffing the jacket. I pictured him over me like last night over me thrusting in me, it made me moan. Why did I tell him to leave again? I remembered our kiss from last night and put a finger in me and thrusted into it till I felt that another one could fit in. My dick was leaking precum at this point and I just kept adding fingers in me till I started fisting myself. It felt more like a knot than a fist and I kept thrusting in it thinking that it was Wade's knot and I started trusting faster I am sure he could hear me moaning at this point, I wanted him to come in and see what I was doing and fuck me and like that I came. I cleaned myself with the towel I could smell Wade I could tell he was still going at it but I ignored it and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS  
> SUGGESTIONS


	6. Poor Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That jacket has been through everything 
> 
> btw its blue

Wade’s POV 

After me and Peter were done with our little thing….

{Yeah sure, let's call it thing.}

[Whatever fits you.]

‘Um, I was talking.’

Whatever, when we were done with our thing that happened I was too embarrassed to face him, so I did what anyone would, I continued making the soup that I had forgotten to finish and left the house. I will visit him in a year or so when he will have forgotten it and then I will try to make a new start in our little relationship.

[While you are at it change your name to Raoul.]

{And go to Mexico!!!!!!! Where we will have lots and lots AND LOTS TACOS HEHEHEE.}

[Ok, too much tacos for the stupid one.]

{THEY ARE NEVER TOO MUCH, OKAY?}

‘Or I will just go home where Shield can't find me so they can put every one of my organs in a tank and launch it to space?’

{Yeah, that works too.}

[Hey, here's something that none of you idiots thought. When spidey wakes up he will be angry for leaving him alone while he is sick.]

{No he won't. You think he will want us after that?}

[Just saying, we did gave him a promise.]

{What will you do?}

‘Since when did you two became a based decision game? It's like TellTale stuff.’ 

{[Don’t judge us.]}

I turned back to Peter’s house because white was right [Duh.]. I can't leave him alone while he is sick and I did make a promise.

When I arrived back at his house I searched it a little and from what I could tell he was living with his aunt. {It’s not like he had told us that already.}, she was old and looked like a nice lady. Anddd I found his baby photo album!!!

In the album I found a photo where there was a party, I think there Peter is 8 or something and there was a clown making balloons, but Peter was crying or at least his eyes were red. 

{So he is afraid of clown, eh?}

[Scare him, don’t think about it twice, scare him.]

{Yes! Do it, do it, JUST DO IT.}

[Don't let our dreams be dreams.]

{Just do it!}

‘I don’t think I wanna scare him while he is sick… Maybe when he is fine.’

I went down to his living room and I saw something that I should have seen from the start. He had Mario cart, how dare he not to tell me this? So I just sat down to play because I don’t think Peter will wake up any moment now.

Peter’s POV :P Deadpool is so wrong.

When I woke up I could feel the drain cum on me and I just had a shower but there was a bucket and a towel next to me, lucky me. I cleaned myself and took a clean underwear from my drawer and I noticed the medicine that was on top of it… I forgot to take damn it!

So right now I was wearing my boxers and Wade was downstairs from what I could tell, so was food. Ninja mode it is.

I got out of my room and closed the slowly the door and tip topped my way downstairs. I saw Wade sitting down on my floor playing Mario cart and the kitchen was right next to him, even if I went through the ceiling to get food my food he would see my figure whe--

‘’You gonna just stand there or will you join me in some Mario cart?’’ ... Or he will notice me from my smell.

‘’Nah I am just hungry. You didn’t need to cook for me you know, I could have ordered pizza or something.’’

‘’You are sick, you are not gonna eat unhealthy stuff. Not in my watch unless it's taco. Also are you even eating anything you weight like, nothing.’’

‘’I eat… sometimes.’’

‘’Just go eat.’’

I went to the kitchen and saw that he had made me soup. Wow, he can cook. He didn’t look like it. I put some in a bowl and sat in the kitchen table to eat because right now I just don’t want to be near him after what happened earlier.

‘’Sooo, are you gonna tell Shield that I am here?’’

‘’I don’t know, I should though, right?’’

‘’Yeah you could do that or, we could go on a date.’’ 

I chocked on my soup, Was Wade, A.K.A Deadpool, A.K.A mercenary, trying to ask me out? Does he even like me or is he just planning a trap for me but then again? Why would he make a trap when he could have just killed me while I was asleep.

But if I don’t tell anything to Shield they will Kill Me instead of Wade and I can't take that risk nor can I let Wade take the whole thing on his shoulders.

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’I will take you out for tacos.’’

‘’How romantic…’’

‘’Did you eat the tacos I left you the day before?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Weren't they amazing?’’

‘’Yes...’’

‘’Then on the date you will have them again, I promise.’’

‘’ Ok...Just don’t forget the promise.’’

‘'... I AM GONNA HAVE A DATE WITH SPIDEY!’’

Why did I say yes to this? Every agent in Shield will come after me now, but tacooss. I looked outside while I kept eating and saw that it was night. I look at the oven clock, it was 1 A.M, I guess it’s the second day….I could feel that I am warm from the fever but at the same time I was cold because no pants or T-shirt.

When I was done with the food I put my bowl in the sink and washed it. Wade was done playing Mario cart and he was watching a series, I think it was Golden Girls. I took a seat next to him, he was sitting in the corner of the couch and since I was cold I sat right next to him and put my head in his shoulders.

‘’Wo ok! No pants.’’

‘’Yeah all my clothes are filthy.’’

He coughed, shit did he caught my cold too? I sat at the other corner of the couch so he won't get any worse.

‘’Ahh maybe we shouldn’t be too close, you will catch my cold otherwise. ‘’

‘’That’s not it and I can't get sick. I have a healing factor that is better than Wolverine's so don’t worry about it but *cough*look up *cough* *cough*’’

What does he mean up? There is nothing in the ceiling.

‘’Not * cough* the ceiling.’’

Then what?.. Oh the jacket, I forgot it.

‘’It’s not what it looks likes I just didn’t have anything else to wear so I took the jacket!’’ It’s the truth or at least half of it..

‘’Oh then I guess the cum it has got, got on its own there.’’

‘’I didn’t clean my hands well and it probably got on the jacket.’’

‘’Yeah sure.’’

‘’I am telling you the truth!’’

‘’I didn’t say the opposite.’’

‘’You didn’t say it but you act like it.’’

‘’Am not.’’

‘’Yes you are!’’ I pushed his chest. 

‘’Wo there Spidey, still got the moves even when he is sick.’’

‘’Shut up.’’ 

‘’I can't I am the merc with the mouth, it's my job to annoy you.’’ He got closer to me and he stared at me so I stared back.

‘’So now we gonna have a starring contest or I can tell you what I did in the bathroom while you were in your room fucking yourself and moaning all over the place.’’

‘’Oh, I was fucking myself? What do you think YOU did while you were bathroom?'’ I said as I got up on my knees and so did Wade while he got closer to me.

‘’I was thinking of you and your little ass on my dick!’’

‘’Well I was thinking that my fist was your knot you asshole!’’ 

Wade lifted his mask till his nose and kissed me, he put his tongue in and I accepted it. He brought me closer to him deepening the kiss. I could feel his erection against mine, so I rubbed myself on him, he pushed me down on the couch and I undid his belt, I took his pants off and boxers. He got my boxer off and pushed his dick against mine and I moaned, Wade broke our kiss so he could leave kisses on my neck and then suck them.

‘’Ahh….W-Wade…more.’’

‘’You sure?’’

‘’Yes... A-Ahhh...’’

His face got closer to my dick I could feel his breath on it and it sent shivers down my spine, then he looked at me and I nobbed at him. He put my dick in his mouth and it felt warm, he started licking it leaving trails of his saliva and then he started sucking on it. I grabbed his head and started thrusting in him. Then he pushed two fingers in me, they were easy to fit since I had fisted myself, I could feel my dick licking precum then he pushed another finger in me, He scissored his fingers to open me up and it felt so good.

‘’I’m….g-gonna…come..’’

‘’No, not yet.’’

He pulled his fingers out and stopped licking my dick, I whined a little and then I felt him pushing his penis in me, he didn’t move for a while when he was in me. He wanted me to get used to him but I was ok, so I thrusted against him and he got the point. He put my one leg onto his shoulder while the other one was daggling from the couch and he started thrusting in me, it burnt a little but since I was so aroused and his smell was everywhere, I just didn’t care. 

‘’….F-Faster… ahh… go… faster!’’

He picked up the pace and I tried to keep up it felt soo good, I wanted more of him, I wanted him… Then I came while moaning and my semen went on my stomach and Wade’s chest, then he came after me. He hugged me and kissed me. My omega side was so happy because it was being taken care of by an alpha but my other side was getting annoyed.

‘’Wade?’’

‘’Mmm, sup baby boy.’’

‘’Take it out of me.’’

‘’Take what out?’’ He grinned. 

‘’You know what.’’

‘’Mmm, I really don’t.‘’ That stupid grin. 

‘’Take your penis out of me.’’

‘’No, it's warm in there.’’

‘’Wade please. It's getting uncomfortable.‘’

‘’Then get it comfortable.’’

‘’Wade!’’

‘’ Shh sleeping.’’

He made snoring sounds. I tried to lift him but right know I was too weak to do that so I grabbed his dick tightly.

‘’OUCH! Ok. Ok I am out, geez calm down.’’

He kissed me and he went to sleep while I watched the sun coming up from my window.


	7. GAME OF THRONES kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writting much today but honestly i was bored to write 
> 
> Also i watched too much game of thrones from what you can see and i couldnt resist doing the referrence

Peter’s POV 

I was watching him sleeping, he looked relaxed and he was still hugging me. He was so cute but I know I couldn’t really be with him, I know that he was nice to me and he still is but I can't go out with him, he kills people for a living! Although he said that he was trying to change, the thing is that with what happened with Hydra it didn’t seem like he was trying to change for the better. Still, I don’t want to let him go. I want us to stay here like this.

Wade moved his head a little, there was something weird in his face, I tried to wipe it off but it didn’t come off. I took a closer look, it looked like burning marks. What had happened to him? I kept touching his chin and stoking it, the texture was rough but it felt good. The curves felt good, I tried to lift his mask till his nose. Suddenly Wade caught my hand with a strong grip, I swear I felt my blood stop flooding in my wrist.

‘’O-OUCH! Wade you are hurting me!’’ He looked at me and quicklt let go of my hand.

‘’Yeah, I am sorry. I don’t like people lifting my mask without permission, it usually ends up with them puking or my face ruining the moment.’’ He sighed and pulled the mask all the way down again.

I groaned at him, it couldn't be as bad as he says. ‘’Wade, your face won't disgust me. I already seen your chin and actually I am more worried than disgusted! Did you get burned or something? Does it hurt?’’ He just laughed at me.

‘’Yeah, you say you are worried because you haven’t seen my whole face yet and no, I didn’t get burnt. It’s part of my origin story, I don’t really want to talk about it now actually.’’

‘’Wade, I won't be disgusted. I promise.’’ I tried to hold his gaze.

‘’By the old gods and new ones?’’ Okay, that made me laugh.

‘’Even though I don’t believe in god, yes I promise by the old and the new ones.’’ I said, still not being able to hide my grin.

‘’Good, still not showing you though, for now at least.’’

‘’Fin, I understand, still you didn’t answer me though. Does it hurt?’’

‘’Yeah, sometimes.’’ Wade shrugged.

I kept stroking his head, but he eventually got up. He put his pants on and went to the kitchen. He came back later after grabbing some soup and sat down to eat. Should I tell Fury about this? Well I should I tell him that I have a probably an unstable mercenary eating in my kitchen and fucking with me...? Ok, maybe I shouldn’t mention the last part. Still though, should I tell him? I mean I kinda want Wade here, I don’t want this to end yet, maybe I can explain to him what’s going on if I get on his good side.

‘’PETER!’’

I almost jumped. ‘’What?!’’

‘’I been talking to you, didn’t you hear anything? I know that people tend to ignore me because I talk too much but come on, if you ignore me too you are a traitor!’’

‘’No sorry, I was thinking about something, I guess I spaced out, sorry.’’ I kept rubbing the back of my neck.

‘’….Ok, what were you thinking that it made you space out from my wonderful speech?’’

"Umm, if it was that wonderful then why would I space out?’’

‘’…Traitor.’’ He murmured.

‘’Hey, I am not a traitor!’’ I took my tongue out at him.

‘’Yes you are.’’

‘’Whatever. So wanna tell me something about yourself, let’s say an origin story maybe?’’ I raised an eyebrow at Wade, obviously expecting him to say something.

‘’No, but I am from Canada and my middle name is Winston, Shield is hunting me, I love chimichangas, I have a fucked up body, my parents are dead, I can't die, I have two voices in my head. I think that's about all.’’

‘’Ok…Canadian huh? Guess it's kinda cold there.’’ This isn’t gonna end well.

‘’So tell me about you, I guess.’’ He turhed his gaze at me.

‘’I am from here as you can see, I go to high school, I am smart, my middle name is Benjamin, my parents are also dead but I live with my aunt, I work for Shield and I love ice cream--'’

‘’Pete?’’ He interrupted.

‘’...Yeah?’’

‘’This conversation is awkward.’’

‘’I know.’’ At least we agree on this one.

I heard my phone ringing from my room so I got up and climbed the stairs to pick it up.

‘’It's not that I don’t like seeing you this way but I would suggest you to put pants on if you don’t want me to grab you and fuck you down to the floor.’’ Wade offered me a wide wink.

‘’It's my house, I will do what I want.’’

‘’It's technically your aunt’s...‘’

Well that earned him another sigh. ‘’Fuck you.’’

‘’That’s what I am planning.’’ He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to grab my phone. I saw that Fury was calling me, I answered even though I didn’t wanted to.

‘’Sup' Fury?’’ My voiced cracked a little.

‘’Spider-man, I need you at my office right now.’’ Well shit.

‘’I am sick.’’ I trailed off.

‘’Office, NOW!’’ I think Wade would practically hear his yelling from downstairs.

‘’YES SIR!’’

Great did he figure it out already? I put my costume on and called for Wade. He came as fast as a lighting.

‘’What?!’

‘’Fury called me, he wants me back at his office.’’ I frowned at this.

‘’Oh, does he know?’’

‘’Don’t know.’’

‘’I am going home, when you are done come by my house, the address is in the paper I had left you the other day.’’

‘’Ok.’’ I gave him a nod.

I opened my window and shot a web to the first building I saw and went to Fury’s. When I got there I could also smell Natasha. OH NONONONO, THAT’S A BAD SIGN. I entered the office and Natasha was pissed, Fury pretended he wasn’t.

‘’Spider-Man, sit please.’’ I just kept looking at Natasha. 

‘’Is there a problem Spider-man?’’ Natasha asked I kept looking at her till Fury called my name

‘’Spider-Man, as you know the last mission that I gave you was wrong.’’

‘’Yes... Sir.’’ I could feel Natasha's burning gaze on me.

‘’As you also know I told you that when you see Deadpool to contact me immediately.’’

‘’Yes..sir.’’ Natasha came closer. I think I am going to pee my pants some time soon.

‘’Then Spider-Man, care to tell me why Deadpool has been in your house for two days and you haven’t mentioned anything to Shield about it?’’ I swear, I haven't seen him so scary before.

‘’Because he wasn’t at my house…’’

‘’Peter…’’ Natasha said. Fuck when she calls me by my name means that I fucked up.

‘’I have bugged Deadpool and we know that he is at your house. Why didn’t you tell us?’’

‘’Well he said that he wanted to change so he asked my help, I got sick and he offered to help me so I let him do that.’’ Wow, great explanation. Thanks Brain.

‘’Spider-Man, this man has stole and sold files from Shield AND killed thousands of people for money. I think he just using you to get information’s from us, he had done this before.‘’

‘’Peter, we know that he has seen your face. Think about it a little, he is not going to sell your identity now that he knows it?’’

Wait…

‘’How do you know that he has seen my face since you have only bugged him? Have you installed cameras in my house?’’ I could smell the worry from them plus Natasha backed away, that means that I am right.

Those bastards!

‘’I signed with you a contact that said no cameras. GEEZ, you don’t trust me that much! I was gonna tell you about Wade but you know what, I don’t want to anymore.’’

‘’Well how can I trust you when you hide a criminal in your house!’’ Fury growled out.

‘’HE. IS. NOT. A. CRIMINAL. He is trying to change and yeah I am not saying that he is doing it well but he is trying alright!’’

‘’MAN LIKE HIM NEVER CHANGE.’’

I got up and left him. How dare he? Wade is trying to change I know he is, I feel it. He won't sell me out to someone, if that was the case he would have already done it and probably killed me by now.

I started heading towards Wade’s house, when I found it I knocked his window. He came as fast as he could and opened it. I got in and looked around, it was filthy and smelled bad. His living room was technically painted with blood, his kitchen had a fortress of pizzas and plates, his bedroom… was cleaned or at least that’s what it looked like.

‘’You are bugged.’’ I admitted to him.

‘’What?’’ He looked at me curiously.

‘’Fury told me you are bugged.’’

‘’Oh… Don’t worry, they won't get a signal from it, here is a dead zone but help me find the bug.’’

He searched his costume and I saw the bug on his neck.

‘’Hold on.‘’ I took it out and he crashed it to the floor

‘’Thanks, I guess the meeting didn’t go well huh?’’ Gee, you think?

‘’Do you love me?’’

‘’…Yeah it didn’t go well at all.’’

I pressed on. ‘’Wade do you?’’

‘’I think so, I mean I have feeling but I don’t know if I am in love right now.’’

‘’Will you betray me?’’

‘’No! Why the fuck would I do that? Geez you don’t trust me that much?’’

‘’Shield doesn’t, I do.’’ I went closer to him.

‘’Oh… Baby boy what happened?’’

I sighed and started telling him everything that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about some suggestions EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???


	8. It will be Paul Winston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i have an idea of what the story will be and end up buttt i wont give any details 
> 
> Also there is a chance that i might change the summery

Wade's POV

{Yellow}  
[White]

Pete was angry, distressed and worried and that made me angry. He was walking left and right, left and right, he repeated that over and over and it was driving me crazy. I was sitting on my bed looking at him, I had my head on my hand. I felt like falling asleep. 

{Let him continue walking, its good for his ass, you know}

[Focus! He talking to you and he is getting more distressed about…. whatever he is talking about]

{See you don’t even care}

[I don’t but if the other idiot does, might as well have fun with it]

{ Where is the wine?}

''I mean geez, he told me and promised me he wont step into my privacy and he did, then he said you couldn’t change and that they needed to arrest you. I said that I can help you change but they wouldn’t listen so I stepped out and came here. I bet that I am wanted right now * cough* *cough* *cough*''

''Hey baby boy you okay?''

" Then Natasha came closer to me and she was angry *cough* *cough* She said that...I..couldn’t *cough*..he...lp yo..u so i sho..uld jus..t let...them...let..them.."

"Pete, baby boy....focus on me" I got up from the bed and went closer to him

"Fury yelled at....me *cough*" Pete got closer to me looking me in the eyes I think he about to cry 

His hormones were going crazy I could smell and see that he was sad and worried. Something wasn’t right though. Pete took off his mask and came closer to me and hugged me. He looked me in the eyes 

[Or your mask in this case]

{Shhhhhh don’t ruin the moment }

[What at least le..]

{Shhhhhhhhhhh moment!}

His eyes! That’s it. His eyes cant focus anywhere, like when you are on drugs. Then Pete closed them, he was trying to talk but he didn’t make any sense and suddenly his body went limp on my arms 

"Pete!! Baby boy!!! Stay with me. Shit, come on stay with me."

{AHHHHHHHH HIDE THE BODY, GO TO MEXICO CHANGE YOUR NAME TO RAOUL}

[HE HAS A PULSE YOU IDIOTS]

Yeah white was right, he had a pulse, he was still breathing, slowly than normal and he was alive. 

[Check his forehead maybe his fever got worse]

{Yeah, he did swing quite fast }

I pull my glove out and touched his forehead. He was burning, I pulled him up bride style, he put his head in my neck and nuzzled. I laid him to my bed 

[He is sweating you know]

{ We both know what you need to do}

' I am not gonna do it '

[He will get worse then]

{Yeah, so do you want him to feel worse then?}

I sighed and started undressing him. I pulled his clothes off and got from my closet new ones, I dressed him up and covered him with the sheets. I left his sweaty clothes on my couch and went to the kitchen and pulled a towel from the counter. I got it wet and then I went back to my bedroom. I sat next to Pete and put the towel on his forehead.

[You gotta let go of him, he needs medical help nor yours]

{What if he gets worse what do we do?}

[Plus Shield must be following him, you do remember how long it took us to find this place and now we are going to lose it ]

' I love him, I wont leave him and even if I do, then shield will find him and then he will betray us, I wont leave him'

{Fine suit yourself}

'I think I have a plan '

[I don’t think you have one]

'What if I run away with him. I can ask Weasel to find us another place like this and a new ID'

{And you think he will agree with the idea of him being a runner }

'We will find out '

I went to the other side of him and lay down. I pulled my phone out, I entered Weasel's number and after a few beeps he answered 

"Yo Weasel i need a favor"

"I know"

"How do you know?"

"You never call me unless you need something, so what is it ?"

"I need a new ID, two, and place like the last one you got me" I started petting Pete's head 

"Do you even know how hard its to find this kinda of places and I am running out of IDs"

"I will pay extra, I really need them" he gasped

"Who are you and what did you do to Wade?"

"Weasel...Its me just...can you help me?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks"

"Come by the day after tomorrow"

"Okay" I hunged up 

Pete rolled around and was facing me. I hugged him and he nuzzled on my shoulder, his towel fell from his forehead and I putted it back on. He murmured something but I couldn’t really understand, then he murmured again and he said my name.

{Ohhhhhhh look at you two bonding up, so cute}

I got up and went to my couch to watch golden girls it was starting at any moment now. I noticed that my coffee table was full with boxies of pizza and Chinese food. I looked at the kitchen and it was worse. Plates everywhere and Peter saw that??? Ok time for some cleaning 

[{You cleaning up!?!?!?! What is this!?!?!?!}]

'Well he is sick lets not get him worse '

{Throw the kid out of the window, he has affect you too much }

'No!'

[He is changing you, How?? ]

I tried and ignored them, I pulled out a trash bag and started throwing the boxies in them and all the other stuff that were there.

It took three trash bags to clean this place but once I was done with them i grabbed the broom and started cleaning. There was so much dust and stuff that I don’t even know what they were and I don’t think I wanna know what they were. I might have created new germs or some shit I don’t know. Then is started scrubbing the floor and some stuff that had turned from white to black. After that I pulled the mop from my closet. Don’t ask why it was there and I started mopping. It took me three hours to finish cleaning and by the time I had finished the whole house smelled like roses.

Then I sat down on my couch to take a nap when I heard Pete sneezing. I got up from the couch groaning and went to the bedroom when I heard his phone ringing. Shit what do I do?

{Answer it!}

[Don’t answer it, he will be mad later on]

{It will wake him up }

'You don’t help me!'

I decided to mute it, it vibrated but it wasn’t loud at least. Pete rolled around till he was comfortable again but his phone rang again 

'I want to sleep come on!'

{Then answer it}

[Don’t!]

I answered it 

[You idiot]

"Hi Pete, I was calling to see if you are ok, I might stay a little longer than I had said to you. If you need more money call me alright?"

Shit

" Um hiiii, I am a friend of Peter's, he is sleeping right now but I will pass the message "

"Friend??? I never heard your voice before"

"Yeah..that's because we recently met and he hasn’t intrudes me to you yet, I am Wade "

"I am May...just tell him to call when he wakes up"

"Sure let him know" she hung up

[You both are fucking idiots I am leaving you]

‘Yas!!!!!’

{wooohooo freedom}

[Maybe not]

‘Damn it’

{Why you do das to meeeee?}

Pete started groaning then and rolling around. He started kicking the sheets and saying my name.

{Maybe he is having a lewd dream of us}

[Or a nightmare]

I went to the bed and sat right next to him stroking his back. He was shaking a little bit so I was telling him that it was okay but he kicked me hard in my stomach. It hurt really bad.

‘’Ok I tried the nice way. Pete! Wake up!’’ I just got another kick in the stomach

‘’Pete please wake up. Your pain is emitted towards me and I don’t like it’’ I shaked him 

‘’PETE WAKE THE FUCK UP’’

‘’WHAT? I’m up’’ he kicked me harder while he said that and I fell out of the bed

‘’Shit are you okay?’’

‘’Do I look okay?’’I groaned

‘’No…’’

He got up from the bed and walk towards me, he tried to pick me up but it hurt. I think he noticed it because he stopped his movement really fast . Then he picked me up bridal style.

‘’Sorry but your princes is in another castle’’ he laughed 

‘’No I think that I am looking at her…him?’’

‘’Oh you know how to make someone feel pretty’’ he put me down in the bed

‘’Yeah I am really good at it’’

‘’Sure…Hey baby boy I want to ask you something’’

‘’Okay what is it?’’

‘’Do you mind if you change your name to Paul and changed your look?’’

‘’…..What the fuck did you do?’’ I just smiled at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That doesnt mean that i still wont need suggestions


	9. I want my cat back :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.... I kinda missed the jacket

Pete’s POV

Dream:

I was in a tube, green liquid surrounded me. On my chest they were some string probably to keep track of my heart beat. Around me there were many machines and near them they were a lot of doctors, I think. On their shoulder they had Hydra’s symbol, I couldn’t see their faces it was too dark but I know that all of them were Alphas. I tried to hit the glass, but I couldn’t move. 

‘’Parker, it was about time to wake up. I am sure you have some questions but I will answer them later. For now I need to take some of your blood, see we need your DNA. Its fascinating how a human can have an animal’s DNA without any complications to theirs’’

I tried to speak but I felt like I didn’t have much oxygen, shit maybe I didn’t 

‘’No…I .. will..never ….cooperate..with…you’’ 

‘’See we knew that you will be like that but we didn’t ask your opinion in this, so whatever you say is useless, because you will cooperate want it or not’’

‘’…No..’’

‘’I suggest you cooperate otherwise things will get difficult’’

‘’….Never…’’

‘’I will give you time to think about it because if you don’t cooperate we will have to shock you and choke you till you do and if you still don’t then you will die. Plus you cant escape if you cant move now can you?’’

‘’…..’’

‘’Yeah you should think about it’’

‘’Why..Do…You…Want…My …DNA?’’

‘’To make soldiers of course, what else?’’

‘’Then…you..are..not..taking …it’’

‘’Like I said Mr Parker we didn’t ask you for it, we will take it and that’s the end of it. Take him out and strapped him’’ some of the Alphas that were taking notes came closer to me and I heard the glass open 

I fell but two of them caught me before I hit the floor. Then one of them took the wires out of me and the other one put me on a bed and strapped me and I just realized that I am naked. I felt embarrassed and exposed and by having hundreds of Alphas looking at me didn’t help me much. I tried moving again but I couldn’t, the doctor from before saw my embarrassment and grinned at me and started moving me somewhere.

‘’Mr Parker there is no need for you to feel embarrassed in front of me ‘’

‘’Leave … me …alone..’’

‘’I cant we had those DNA sample that we need, plus I need to mate you so you can have a baby ‘’

‘’ …NO….NO…NO..’’ he stopped the bed and put his hand on my thigh. I tried to move but I couldn’t 

‘’Maybe I didn’t make myself clear, you will cooperate’’

I don’t want to be mated by him, I don’t want to be touched by him, I don’t want his baby. I want Wade where is he? I was with him moments ago, I need him where is he? 

‘’….Wade…WADE…HELP…WADE’’

‘’He is not going to help you. There is no chance of him finding this place’’ he took me to the first room that he saw

‘’WADE…WADE..’’

The doctor just laughed at me and started touching me. It felt disgusting but I couldn’t move so I couldn’t avoid it. My body was shaking, I was scared, I was going to get raped and I couldn’t do anything about it. I need to get away, I need to..

‘’PETE WAKE THE FUCK UP’’

‘’What? I am up!’’ I kicked someone

It was a dream? It felt real I could feel his touching but Wade, he is here, he is with me. I wanted to cry but I could see that Wade was in pain 

‘’You ok?’’

‘’Do I look ok?’’

‘’No…”

I stand up from the bed and walk to him I picked him up and put him on the bed. He didn’t look good he looked the opposite of good. I sat next to him and crossed my legs.

‘’Hey so baby boy do you mind if you change your name to Paul and change your look?’’

‘’…What the fuck did you do?’’ he smiled at me

‘’Look….I have killed people, I have steal from them, I have destroy a few realities’’

‘’Wade!’’ I growl at him

‘’OK…well.. look Shield is probably looking for us, mostly me but if they catch us together you will be put in prison and I don’t want us to go to prison’’

‘’Pftttt! I wont go to prison, you will, but you have a point ‘’

‘’ I do?’’

‘’Yeah, but I cant just bail out of here. I have my life here, my family. Wade I cant loose all that and even if Shield found me they wouldn’t punish me they wouldn’t just give me the talk. ‘’

‘’The talk?’’

‘’Yeah you know were Fury is yelling at you but you don’t listen’’ 

‘’Oh yeah he was never good at that’’

‘’I am sorry but I cant ‘’

‘’Spidey I don’t want to leave you. I think I am in love with you and I don’t think Shield will just give you the talk if you get caught. Its Shield they are pretty serious there, they have a Fury and let me tell you, Fury doesn’t go well with people who break the law’’

‘’I haven’t done anything’’

‘’You are with me, that enough for them’’

‘’…I don’t know, what will my family think’’

‘’Think about it , just us together. Plus if you think Fury will stop surveillance you, you are wrong he doesn’t trust anyone its like a jail there’’

‘’…..I don’t know’’

I want to be with him it will be the best thing for me but I just met him I don’t know shit about him. He could be manipulating me for all I know

‘’We just met and I do…’’

‘’AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT HERE IS MY NUMBER SO CALL ME MAybe yeah ok sorry I couldn’t resist. Look we said that we would go on a date right? That would be the perfect chance for us to meet each other’’

Truth is that I always had the thought of just leaving everyone and everything behind me. Stuff could get really hard and I don’t even now if I even want to be with this people around me. Don’t get me wrong though I appreciate them helping me and caring for me but time to times its just annoying. Now I have that chance and I really want to leave everything but its not right. Then again I don’t wanna leave Wade soooooo

‘’Fine’’

‘’Fine?’’

‘’Yeah I will come with you’’

‘’You will?’’

‘’….Yeah’’

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Wade!’’ I punch him in the shoulder

‘’Ouch ok I get it’’

It felt good for a reason, I sat on Wade and hugged him. He kissed me, I kissed back 

‘’The day after tomorrow we leave’’

‘’WHAT?’’

‘’What?’’

‘’That day I will have my heat!’’

‘’Oh… well… we cant leave earlier or later…’’

‘’Wade, how am I going to leave when I have my heat?’’

‘’Well I can take you when you are sleeping and we would be on a RV don’t worry, everything will be fine’’ He said while he started stroking my back. It felt good

‘’What about my stuff?’’

‘’You will write down what you want and where they are and I would go get them ‘’

‘’Ok’’

He kept stoking my back, my hormones by now should have start changing, like reacting too much on everything..especially when I am being touch. I could feel my heat forming and Wade could too.

‘’Um should I stop?’’

‘’No’’

I could smell Wade’s heat too. He smelled good too good, I was fully erect by it. He kept stroking my back but each time he went lower and lower till he put his hands on my ass and a moan escaped me. Wade grabbed my ass tighter and pushed himself on me and I pushed back. My pants are tight I cant.. its tight around my dick. I would had taken them off but it kinda felt good too. I put my hands down my pants and started stroking myself 

‘’Shit… Ahh .. I wanna see this I want to see you stroking yourself’’

I sat on my butt, took my pants off and spread my legs for Wade to see. He unfasten his belt and took his dick out…it had burned marks on it too. He started stroking himself too. I felt exposed but I didn’t care since it was Wade watching me I wanted him to see more of me, so I spread my legs more and put a finger in me.

‘’Shit baby boy ‘’

‘’Ahhh .. yeah you …like …what you see..’’

‘’I love it’’

Wade’s smell got stronger and I put a second finger in me. Even my ass was leaking; we omegas had that so we could take an Alphas knot, which right now I need. I looked down on Wade’s dick. It looked delicious I wanted it. I lean in on it and put my lips around it and started licking it and sucking it . I put a third finger on me 

‘’Shit… give a guy a warning before you start’’

I kept licking and sucking on it while I thrusted myself on my fingers. I wanted more of him so I tried taking more of him till the point that’s I was deep throating him. He took my fingers out of my ass and I whined because I felt empty but then Wade put his fingers in me, he put a fourth in me and thrusted them harder than I had. He scissor them and moved them around till he hit something that sent bolts in me

‘’MM WA..DE’’

‘’Found it’’ he smiled at me

‘’Again..AHH..AGAIN’’

He kept thrusting his fingers on that spot it felt amazing. I started thrusting myself faster and I could feel Wade becoming bigger in my mouth, everything felt so good that I had made a mess with my pre come on the bed. Wade kept moaning and thrusted himself in my mouth and I came making more mess. Wade kept thrusting in me till he came too. I swallowed his cum , he pulled my head out of him and kissed me. I hugged him and lay on his chest listening to him heart beat.

‘’Your aunt called you’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions! please


	10. I think i saw my cat...but i havent seen her in months.... Basil????? (True story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want my cat back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she was black with orange, white and brown spots on her back. If you see her plz tell her ''PHHHHH BASILL you are wanted by your owner''

Pete’s POV

‘’Your aunt called you’’ Was the first thing he said.

‘’Mmmm when?’’

‘’When you were sleeping she called and I answered because let me tell you she is very persistence with phone calls. I wanted to sleep but she kept calling and I think I might have scared her, which is common, but damn even through phones calls that some next level shit’’ He said while he was scratching his head.

He was still wearing his mask, why wouldn’t he want to show his face to me. He knows I wont judge him. Does he distrust me that much? I just agreed to him that I will leave everything behind me for him. 

‘’Take off your mask’’ he stopped scratching his head and looked down at me

‘’Look baby boy, you do not want to see what’s under the mask. It will give you nightmares and I don’t want to ruin what we have’’

‘’I wont be disgusted. I have already seen your mouth, I seen the burnt marks. I am more worried than scared or disgusted, you are not as bad as you think you are Wade, otherwise I wouldn’t be here from the moment that I agreed to help you’’ he started stroking my head and messing with my hair.

‘’Just give me time, till I am comfortable’’

‘’Time… I will make time go faster ‘’ I am not a very patient guy

‘’Please don’t because then it will take more time’’ we will see

I took his hand in mine, he was in his uniform, which honestly it got me annoyed, so I started pulling his glove out. He flinch and got up a little from the position he was sitting. I grab his head and kissed him. I took his hand again and tried to pull out his glove, he relaxed a little but he let me take it out.

I stopped kissing him and looked up at him and smile at him, he smiled back and I brought his hand closer to my chest. I wonder what he is thinking 

Wade’s POV 

‘We have no idea of what we are thinking’

{We have no idea of what we are thinking}

[We have no idea of what we are thinking]

Pete’s POV

Well whatever since he’s ok right now and happy. I laid down with him and grabbed my phone to call May…..What the fuck I am going to tell her?

Hey aunt May I know you took cared of me all this years but yeahhh I am bailing out on you bye

Yay me

‘’Wade, where are we going to?’’

………

‘’Wade?’’ He snored back, great

I got up and went to the bathroom with my phone, Should I tell aunt May that I am spider man. There isn’t another way, otherwise she will never forgive me or she will hunt Wade, it wouldn’t be a bad idea…. No focus Peter, this is your responsibility not his. I dialed her number and waited for her to answer, it didn’t took long only two beeps

‘’Oh Peter are you ok? A man before answered your phone but I didn’t know if he was really a friend of yours. Did he hurt you? Do I need to come back?’’

‘’Nononono aunt May calm down. He is my friend maybe more no, no maybe he is more aunt May I need to tell you something’’

‘’If you are going to tell me you are guy you are failing at it’’

……

‘’I thought you knew about it’’

‘’I did, what did you wanted to tell me then, if not that’’

‘’I am in love with a guy named Wade Wilson ‘’

‘’When will I meet him?’’

‘’Not soon ‘’

‘’Pete he has to go through me first if he wants you. It’s how nature works’’

‘’Aunt May ..’’

‘’What is it Peter why you sound so sad?’’

I felt like crying right now I cant tell her I am spider man, I will put her in danger like that. Then again…

‘’I am spider man and Wade is Deadpool’’ there was silence

‘’That all?’’ Huh?

‘’What do you mean that all?’’

‘’Pete don’t think I haven’t seen notice that you always come home bruised after spider was fighting that ain’t no coincidence my boy. Plus I have seen the suit and I am pretty sure that isn’t a cosplay.’’

She knew…I mean a part of me knew that she knew but its harder to hear it 

‘’Thank you’’

‘’For what’’

‘’For not abandon me’’

‘’Pete I will never do that to you’’

‘’ I know thank you’’

‘’Aunt May there is more though, You know how I work with shield right?’’

‘’Yes..”

‘’Well I have to leave country because of them, I am maybe being hunted by them and I am in love with Wade so I want to go with him’’

‘’Ohhhh Pete, What happened?’’

‘’Look I cant go into details but I wanted you to know that, I am leaving the day after tomorrow’’

‘’Ok don’t worry, I will sent you money though. Where are you going to go ?’’

‘’I don’t know yet I will text you later though’’

‘’Pete you know I am not okay with this but since its what you want, I cant say no. Make sure Wade takes good care of you’’

‘’I will’’  
She hung up and I went to bed. I sat next to Wade he was snoring a little and drooling. I started stroking his head, he came near me and put his head in my neck. He sniff it and smiled at me

‘’I thought you were sleeping’’

‘’No’’

‘’Where are going to?’’

‘’Where the tacos are, Mexico!!!’’

‘’Mexico?’’ isn’t it there like really hot’’

‘’Everything is worth for those tacos’’ I laughed 

‘’Ok , if its for the tacos we shall go ‘’

‘’Write down what do you want me to bring from your house’’

‘’ook’’

I grabbed a paper that was next to as and went to the kitchen to find a pen, because that were you hid the extra one. I looked around and realized that Wade had cleaned the house. Good he needs to start learning about those things. 

I found the pen and started writing, I needed defiantly my camera, glasses, the money anddddd there is always something else that you always forget. Clothes I guess, I cant think of something else.

I gave the paper to Wade and he grabbed my hand and pulled me on the bed.

‘’You know that you have the greatest ass. I mean in scale 1 to 10 it would be 1.000.000.000, it’s even bigger that the moon’’

‘’So romantic’’

‘’Try to be, ok I am going to your house if something happens call me’’

‘’Don’t worry I will scream at the top of my lungs’’

‘’That’s my boy, there is food….no there isn’t food, here take this money and buy whatever you wanna eat, I suggest tacos’’ he gave me 20 dollars

‘’Ok mom’’

‘’I am not your mom, I am your father’’

‘’NOOOOOOOOOOOO, go get the stuff’’ I throw him a pillow and he went trough the window, doesn’t he have a door?

When he got out I heard the door knocking, shit I only have my spider costume for clothes now. Wade on the other hand…..has…. does he have clothes? I got up and looked in his closet. He has clothes, wow, don’t know why I am surprised.

I opened the door and a lady came in yelling at me, I am innocence. She looked at me and stopped speaking

‘’Deadpool ?’’

‘’No I am Peter’’ 

‘’Ahh, you must be one of his whores. Tell him to pay the rent already and TO STOP PICKING THE FUCKING LOCK’’ Did he just called me a whore?

‘’I am not one of his whores’’

‘’I don’t care pass him the message’’ she went out and shut the door to my face

She called me a whore? Why?

Whatever, I got dressed and went outside so I can buy tacos I guess…..I have no idea where the store for food are. It’s time for an adventure! Welcome to Peter finding food.

(N/A I am going to my father’s today so, I don’t know if I can update from there. I will be there for two weeks, this chapter has not been corrected yet for mistakes, but it will later on today maybe night. So i am sorry if there are more mistakes than usuall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was the cutest cat in the word look...wait i cant put a photo here.....GOD DAMN IT. Just imagine a pumkin that would be her :'( :'( :'( 
> 
>  
> 
> WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BASILLLLLLLL
> 
> i can feel the stake in my heart. Dont know if i have written stake right, i am 100% sure i havent but whatever. You know what i meant


	11. gonna smash everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna kill myself

I still at my dad's going crazy and sad cuz me stupid as fuck

i will try to update tommorow


	12. back pain gotta hate it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AhhhhhhhhAHHHH i hate kidsssss i want to smash their heads to i don't know what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo leave suggestions??!

Wade' POV 

After Pete gave me that list I grabbed a bag and some money and left trough the window.

[DO you even remember where his house is?]

{We will go on an adventure!}

[We won't if we are lost ]

{Those are the best kind of adventure }

[Why am I even bothering ]

I went back home to ask Peter. I crawled back inside of my house. I saw that Peter wasn't in bed anymore, he was standing in front of my fridge eating all my food and his butt was the thing that welcomed me back.

"Pete..." HE turned around and looked me in the eye while he was eating my tacos 

"You were quick"

"I didn't go because I realised that I don't remember where you live" He closed the fridge 

{Here is the moment that writer lady doesn't know where he lives}

Peter grabbed a paper and wrote down his address. His handwriting was off, it was like the doctors one. Was that his handwriting or he couldn't write because of the fever ?Well I try and decode it

"Thanks I guess"I was walking out the window when Pete stopped me 

"Wait, bring Pizza and chocolate "

"I will"

I went out and started heading towards his house, it was a long way and it was almost night. The clouds started forming and it looks like its going to rain. I reached his home before it started raining I quickly started packing his stuff. Everything was dark in the house, I heard the thunder while the lighting send beams of light in Pete's room. It reminded you the horror films, you know when a character is about to get jumbscared or killed....

{We should just ditch the place and head back before the little clown from saw comes and get us }

[You idiot those things don't exist and even if it happens we can't die]

{Sure he doesn't exist but aliens do Ohhh lets not forget the vampires }

[Fair point but the saw guy WAS IN A MOVIE ]

{Did you here that?!!!!!!}

[There was no noise]

Doooop 

{That!!!}

[ *sigh*]

'

Something cracked '

{IT'S COMING FOR US RUN FOR YOUR LIFE}

[Hey something smell like an....] 

The door opened 

{[SHOOT IT[}

I pulled my guns out while I watched the door opening slowly, it wanted to kill me.

"Die!!!!!"

The door opened and i saw hands in the air, then a costume 

"Wait don't shoot Deadpool " 

{IT KNOWS OUR NAME }

"Deadpool it's shield " Coulson stepped in the room 

{[Shoot him ]}

'Wait guys when it goes down hill we should shoot him "

"I would rather if you didn't shoot me at all Mr Deadpool"

"I said it out loud, shit"

"Mr Deadpool we are not here to fight you nor arrest you, for now "

" That's not how Fury sounded " I kepty guns up while Coulson lowered his hands two more agents were with him

"Mr Deadpool if you may lower your guns " 

"Nah"

[Lower your guns stupid one, he just gonna talk]

{Fuck, whitey betrayed us}

'Both shut up' I lowered my guns but had them ready for a potential fight

"Thank you Mr Deadpool, as you understand we are here to talk to you about Peter "

"You have no right to be near him , so bye" I tried to walked out the window but a bullet landed next to my head

"I thought you said you didn't come here to fight me " He was scared and mostly annoyed while the other agents were ready to pull their guns out. Coulson came closer to me

"Mr Deadpool please, you have to understand that this is important "another lighting came trough

I went to continue packing his stuff mostly his clothes. Coulson was watching me closely.

" Mr Deadpool as you may already know Pete is Spider-man and he is and important agent for shield " He stopped for a minute and I pretended not to listen because it made him angrier.

"We would like to have him back and you stopping influencing him, it's not good for him with all the work he has"

So that's why Pete said easily yes he didn't want more of this work 

"Look you can ask him yourself about this and not me but we both know his answer here don't we?"

"Deadpool don't do this to him do you want him to end up like you a villain, think about his family

"Look Coulson its his choice, you want to talk to him then call him and ask him yourself"

"He doesn't answer to us, you have to rethink about this"

I grabbed the bag and tried walking out of the window but Coulson monkeys tried to come near me so I pulled my gun out

" Deadpool he is in danger. Hydra is after him for a reason, they been in his tail dorm two months we caught one of their agents but they are after him . That's why we had to install the cameras again. You have to understand the situation "

{Wow bet they are lying }

[I don't know think he is telling the truth big guy,he is spider man he could have easily protected himself]

"As I said before talk to him about it "and I climbed out the window and started heading home with the stuff that Pete wanted

Should I tell him about this???

[Go back we have an idea]

'Mmm ok'

Pete's POV 

Where is he, he is too late he should have been back by now. Whatever more food for me.

Wade hadnt much food and I would have gone to buy some but it was raining. I always loved rain, the sound of it it just relax you

BOOOOOM

Till the point the blackout happens because of the thunder. So yeah no power and Wade was out. I tried to find candles but he didn't had any. Great absolute darkness

BOOOOOM 

That wasn't the thunder though, someone had kicked the door down and I don't think it was Wade

"Deadpool where are you??? My boss have a few words for you 

It was a big bold guy that had a heavy hammer that he couldn't even lift, he was dragging it trough the floor and it sent a shiver down my spine. I went to hide behind the counter of the kitchen, it was the closest thing right now.

The guy was looking around and then he sniffed the air. FUCK I FORGOT THAT HE COULD SNIFF ME OUT

The guy grinned "Come out little guy, you are an mega that's great boss would be happy" he said while he was holding me by my hair "Wher's Deadpool you whore? " he thrown me to the kitchen wall and I hit my back hard till the point I felt that all my oxygen was leaving me 

I looked around and saw that near me was a fork I tried getting up while holding the kitchen's counter and hid it in my sleeve 

" You deaf or something ? I said where's Deadpool you whore ??!!??"

I took one step and put the fork on his solder" I AM NOT HIS WHORE" The guy was screaming. Suddenly the widowed opened and Wade came in and stab the guy in the knee. Then he tried putting the sword in the guys head but i stopped him by holding his arm 

" Don't kill him !!!!" "

Wade was furious his hormones and the guys hormones were everywhere they both gave the scent that they were going to fight each other till one of them dies and there was blood everywhere. Wade though had the stronger scent from all of us.

"Pete go inside the room you might not wanna hear this" His voice was dropping venom and he was so focus on killing the guy that honestly it got me scared

"Wade please don't kill him you said you want to change for the better then don't kill him" the guy was screaming in pain he was on his knees crying and begging to let him leave

" He tried to kill you and hurt you nobody is touching you expect from me " My spider sense was going crazy and Deadpool was going to stab him in the head but I stopped him. I grabbed his hand and pushed him away. 

" Run!" I told the guy and he got up and tried running as fast as he could 

Wade relaxed on my grip and looked at me and then started touching me everywhere

" What are you doing?!"

" Searching for injuries! You know that guy could have killed you, he could have ripped you apart, he fucking thrown you to a wall. He is lucky he got out of here. If anyone ever treat you that way I swear they won't ever see their tomorrow" As he said that he closed the door and went to the bedroom while he grip my wrist and drag me to the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions  
> suggestions  
> suggestions  
> suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and by comments i mean suggestions


End file.
